wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmanuel Hudson
Emmanuel Hudson, also known as (Kosher) is a American comedian, dancer, rapper, and actor known for his YouTube videos such as "Ratchet Girl Anthem" with his brother, Phillip Hudson and "Asking All Them Questions" with Spoken Reasons. As of Season 5, he is one of the recurring cast members of Wild 'N Out on MTV and MTV2. Career As a child, Emmanuel made a name for himself as the funniest guy in his school for dancing, joking, and rapping to bring uncontrollable amounts of laughter every day. Today, Emmanuel has over 175 million YouTube views and is touring internationally. Emmanuel and his brother, Phillip got their big break with their hilarious and catchy song "Ratchet Girl Anthem". The popularity of the video led to them getting a deal with Archive Entertainment and also an album. Emmanuel also had a cameo in the film "Ride Along" starring Ice Cube and Kevin Hart, which was released in January 2014 and also had an appearance in the series, Nashville. Emmanuel continues to do YouTube videos with his brother and also starred as "Theo" in the independent film #digitallivesmatter, which was directed by Terri Vaughn and also starred his co-star, DC Young Fly as it premiered on BET on October 28, 2017. He was also one of the many comedians that joined Kevin Hart's streaming service "Laugh Out Loud Network" and starred as "Kevin" in the original web series "Dead House" which also featured DC Young Fly, Slick Johnson, and Alphacat. In 2018, he had a guest appearance in In the Cut which airs on the Bounce TV network. In 2019, Hudson became one of the three main hosts of the MTV online series, The Next Big Dance Move. Trivia *He has appeared in every episode in Seasons 8,10, and 13. 11 episodes in Season 5, 13 episodes in Season 6, 14 episodes in Season 7, 15 episodes in Season 9, 20 episodes in Season 11, 22 episodes in Season 12, and 2 episodes so far in Season 14. *Before he joined the show, Nick Cannon was already a fan of Emmanuel. *He is one of the four cast members alongside Karlous Miller, Chico Bean, and Conceited to have been on the show for ten seasons. *His brother, Phillip and himself also auditioned for America's Got Talent, which was also hosted by Nick Cannon at the time of their audition. *He and fellow cast member, DC Young Fly are both signed to Archive Entertainment. *He also has a track called "For the Moment" that is featured on the Wild 'N Out: Wildstyle Vol. 1 mixtape. *He starred in a nationwide commercial for "FRESH EMPIRE" in 2018. *Beginning in Season 12, Emmanuel received a main role in the new games called "Got Damned" and "Wildstyle Remix" in which he performs as the "referee". *He is the first cast member to be the judge for a game that isn’t judged entirely by DJ D-Wrek. Gallery Emmanual 281x211-1-.jpg emmanuelhudson.jpg 13a6dc70c934f8a97d4695bde69cd58f.jpg Imaemnanusl.jpeg HDMS1580A-20.jpg Tumblr o08bbvRL7F1r1p7ujo1 500.gif EmmanuelHudson.png Eman.jpeg Emmanuel-hudson.jpg Screenshot (16).png Screenshot (17).png Screenshot (18).png Screenshot (19).png Screenshot (20).png Screenshot (98).png Screenshot (348).png emmanuel-300.jpg Emmanuel (2).jpg Category:Cast members